


Long Overdue.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Jason Todd, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Tim Drake, Blood, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Getting Together, Knotting, Mating Bond, Minor Character Death, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Stephanie Brown, Pack Dynamics, Protective Jason Todd, Smut, Violence, cuddle piles, oblivious men, obsessive character, omega Joker, ressurection mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Bruce is an oblivious alpha who is still blinded by his upper class upbringing when it comes to how an omega acts. As she has always done in her life, Jay forces Bruce to reevaluate his views and admit when the mate he's been looking for has been right in front of him the whole time. Along the way buildings get blown up, a couple of people are killed, and a pack loves their head omega.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Long Overdue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/gifts).



> So EmeraldHeiress is to blame for this fic happening.

Many people view omegas as weak, easily controlled, and in need of protection. All seeming to forget that the _last_ person in a pack you want to piss off is the head omega. The one everyone saw as mum, the one they all run to for comfort. It was something the Wayne pack had forgotten regularly over the years. With their head alpha being raised in high society, his views often filtered down to the other members. After the third reminder of an omega’s true viciousness none of them would forget again.

Jay had just been reintegrated into the pack the first time it happened. Assuming her rightful place as their head omega with the younger members even slowly starting to call her mum. Her not being mated to Bruce not mattering in the slightest. She provided them with a warmth they all craved.

Black Mask had kidnapped Stephanie during a _supposedly_ safe patrol by the docks. The pack didn’t notice she was missing until Jay roared into the cave on her bike with the young Batgirl in her arms. Blood covering them both. The stench of pissed off, protective omega overflowing the medical bay where Jay refused to leave her youngest omega. Three days later, once Stephanie had awoken, they got the full story. Each of the members of the pack horrified that they’d not known the young girl had been missing for half a day and just what she’d been subjected too.

The sixteen-year-old had flinched further into Jay’s arms when Bruce had growled. His anger leaking passed his iron control. He’d only settled down; along with the other alphas in the pack; when Stephanie explained how she remembered Jay crashing in through a window in Roman’s office. Taking out each member of his security before ripping his throat out. Her last words to the dying man, “no-one touches _my_ pack.” It had brought tears to the young girl’s eyes. Her body finally succumbing to unconsciousness as it registered the safety Jay was providing. As the true extent of the pack bonds between the pair were thrown into stark relief and she felt wanted, loved even, for the first time ever.

Life in the Wayne pack settled back down after the incident. No-one bringing up that Jay had killed Roman. Or the viciousness with which she’d protected the young girl while she’d recovered. Never letting anyone close to her if they were radiating anything like pity, anger, or guilt.

It had all mostly been forgotten until Tim had been in San Francisco with the Titans. Ra’s had tracked the third Robin to the city. His ninja getting the drop on the beta while he’d been out alone. They’d set off searching for him straight away. Jay taking charge and even ordering Bruce around. Her omega instincts in overdrive as she fought to get one of their smallest members back.

With the aid of Kon, the pack had gotten Tim back. A little bruised up and overly emotional after all the _insinuations_. The Super hadn’t expected to have his boyfriend ripped from his arms and carted off to the family nest deep in the heart of the Manor. He also hadn’t expected the deep growl Jay had shot his way when he’d tried to enter said nest.

The family didn’t retaliate for Tim being taken, Ra’s had always had an interest in the Wayne family so it wasn’t too unusual. That is, until Talia had stormed through the Manor and straight into Bruce’s office. Demands to control ‘his omega’ getting louder as the man just sat back and watched the woman fume. It turned out that, as soon as Tim had fallen asleep in the nest with the rest of his pack, Jay had snuck out with her team and gotten revenge. The League of Assassins losing multiple bases within the US in a matter of hours thanks to a number of extreme explosions. A preview of what she was willing to do to protect her pack.

The third and final reminder; the one that had swayed the family’s views of omegas; came with Joker. His obsession with Batman reached a new low as he abducted each of the five Robins. Restraining them to chairs, he’d taken them with the idea of getting Bruce to _finally_ mate with him. The omega wanting the alpha he’d picked to stop ignoring him.

When Bruce made it on scene he’d been expecting the worst. Flashbacks of Dick bleeding from a gunshot wound and Jay’s lifeless body in his arms trying to force their way through. He felt so off kilter that his hands had shook as he’d unlocked the skylight.

Usually when he makes it to a scene with as much blood as there was in that warehouse, Bruce instantly starts checking for a dead body. This time, all he could focus on was how his children were huddled together. Blood smeared over their uniforms and each purring or whining as they tried to get as close as possible to Red Hood.

Joker’s lifeless body was beaten almost beyond recognition. His throat obviously having been ripped out by someone’s teeth. The blood pool making it clear that he’d lost too much blood to save. Not that Bruce thought he would bother this time. His pack being too important.

Jay had looked up at him as he’d stepped over the body. Slowing his approach so as not to spook the dangerous omega who had clearly sunk deeply into her instincts; another rare thing to be witnessed. Her mouth had blood around it, smudged from where she’d attempted to wipe it away. Fists clenched in the suits of Dick and Tim who were wrapped around Stephanie and Damian.

Seeing his head omega clutching at the pups. Having protected them with her own life, if the cuts and bruises on her exposed skin was any indication. Managing to get Dick, the second alpha of the pack, to nuzzle into her. It all flicked a switch in his hind brain. _This_ was the omega he wanted. That he needed to keep by his side. The tiny girl he’d brought into his home, who he’d lost through his own failings, and bloomed into a fiercely independent woman without him. The woman who had reclaimed her rightful place within the pack but hadn’t ever pushed to mate with him. Never feeling the need to solidify her position within the pack, despite the hints his family had dropped of her desire for such a bond.

He could finally see they were right. They were a pair in every way except sexually. No-one else in the pack could order him around like Jay could. No-one else relaxed Bruce’s instincts like she could.

A rumbling growl reached the huddle. Jay whining in answer as she tilted her head back. Neck bared for the alpha as _her_ pack clutched tighter to her. All having shuffled around at some point to ensure Damian was in the very centre, protected from danger. The Bat reached down with the hand he’d used to remove his scent blockers, the leather of his glove soaked in a heady combination of want-fear-love, and swiped it along her neck. Their combined scent a brilliant mix of old books, Assam tea, ink, and Alfred’s chocolate chip cookies that soothed the pile further.

The simple action between Bruce and Jay made getting the pack out of the warehouse and back to the Manor a simple task. The omega scent marking each of them before loading them into the Batwing. Cass and Duke were sat up front, ready to pilot it back to the cave. Jay had been about to step onto the loading ramp when Bruce grabbed her wrist.

“We need to talk.” His voice held a slight tremble. A rare thing to be heard while he was still in the suit. Jay just nodded and stepped back to his side allowing the jet to take off. Fully expecting him to tear into her for killing the Joker.

As the down-draft blew her black and white hair around her face; the curls a tangled mess thanks to the fight; she looked the Bat over. They were almost the same height, her 6’ only a few inches shorter than him. He may outweigh her in muscle but she knew that she could control her body better than him. Her muscular frame making her look more like an alpha than a lithe omega. The only thing out of place she could spot was the small smile trying to tug at his lips. He _never_ smiled in the suit; not since she’d died at least. There had been a time; a time when she wore red, green, and yellow while he wore blue and grey; when he’d throw his head back and laugh brighter than her suit. It had been a long time since then, so it was disconcerting to see him smile in the suit again.

“Get it out Old Man.” Her voice was flat. An attempt to hide her nerves. Convinced he would be pushing her out of the pack and into Arkham.

Bruce turned towards the twenty-five year old woman and reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. His attempt at helping her tidy up. Once the lock was secure he traced the edge of her jaw with his fingertips, slipping them around to the back of her neck. She expected him to squeeze, to put her in a submission hold so he could arrest her.

Instead, Bruce did something wholly unexpected. He pulled her towards him, her face tilting to maintain eye contact. For the briefest of moments Jay was convinced she was dreaming…or that Joker had succeeded in killing her a second time. Bruce’s lips were soft against her’s. A chaste brush across the bloodied, plump flesh.

“My Jay,” Bruce’s voice was a whisper in the night. A simple thing that would be lost to the breeze had they not been close enough to breathe each other in.

The fierce woman put her hands on the Bat and shoved a little. Needing space to clear her head. “Are you sure B?” She would deny it to her scorn dying day that her voice trembled. After all, she was a strong, independent omega who didn’t need no alpha. “Don’t, don’t do this out of obligation or instinct. Don’t pick me just to, too,” she cut off with a small whine. No-one had ever picked her first, had chosen her over countless other viable mates. Her own mother hadn’t even picked her over keeping her illegal activity quiet.

The Bat pushed back against her hands just enough so she could feel his weight. “I’ve been blind. I’ve been a, what was it you used to say?” He chuckled. Not the all consuming laughter she used to pull from him but still something not usually seen while the Bat was in place. “Ah yes,” he clicked the fingers of his free hand. His other one still tangled in her hair. “I’ve been a _big boob_ who hasn’t noticed his own desire. Will you, my little Jay, be my mate?”

She could feel her knees growing weak. Trembles running down her limbs as his words registered. As everything she’d wanted from him since coming back into the pack was suddenly laid out before her. Instead of answering she pushed up onto her toes and into his space, closing the gap between them in a kiss free of the submission usually portrayed between alpha and omega in the media. Jay sucked on his lip, letting her teeth tug on it. Her tongue fought with his as her arms came up to wrap around his neck and his free hand wrapped around her waist.

They broke apart with a gasp when oxygen became more important than leaning the intricacies of each other’s taste. Jay tucking herself into his chest. “We need to put this on hold. Our pups need us tonight.”

An alpha growl answered her, causing her to shiver and burrow into him tighter. “Tonight with the pups but tomorrow you’re _mine_.” His voice was deeper than that of the Bat, full of the alpha inflection she’d only dreamed of hearing from him.

A night in the pack nest usually feels perfect. The whole pack rarely comes together anymore; what with Dick off with his Titans, Tim in San Francisco, and Jay around the world with her own team. So it’s always extra special when they’re all together. Jay usually shares the workload of caring for the pups with her fellow omega Stephanie. Dick curls near the edge in protection and Bruce watches on from the doorway. Both alphas happy that the omegas, betas, and pup are all in the nest. Tonight is not one of those nights.

Jay had felt the wetness between her legs as she’d been stripping off her suit. That flash of arousal from the roof not waning. Being in the pack nest with everyone and not just Bruce feels like it’s going to be horrendous. A fact she soon discovers is true.

Stephanie is too shaken up from the abduction and subsequent verbal humiliation by Joker to comfort the pack as an omega would. Her age showing stronger than her designation. She shuffled as close to Jay as she can get, curling around Damian where he wedged himself into her right side. Reminiscent of the way he used to while they were both with the League.

Apparently Dick had taken one look at the nest and the state of his pack mates and chose to curl up with them. His protective scent soothing the other people. It annoyed Jay as she realised that her life was once again on hold thanks to Joker. A fact that becomes more apparent as Bruce curls up along her back. His strong arms holding her against him.

None of them sleep that well. Nightmares waking them up and then keeping them up as they morphed with the new trauma they’d suffered. Jay had kept up a rumbling purr the whole night. Her desperation to keep everyone safe and her guilt at having failed them forcing her to watch over them. As morning broke through the curtains the omega was able to shuffle people off to bed in pairs. Their own beds potentially providing them with greater comfort and rest.

As soon as she’s settled the last pup; she will forever call Dick a pup even with their age difference as he has too much energy, be it happy or angry; Bruce is back to pressing himself along the sloping curve of her back. One quick spin getting them face to face. A handful of steps and he’s got her pinned to the wall.

Jay lets out a keening noise. The weight of the man she’s wanted to be her mate for years settled against her exploding the arousal she’d felt last night up a hundred fold. Bruce leant down and buried his nose into the crook of her neck. Her scent coating the back of his throat as he breathes her in. The puffs of his exhales sending shivers through her body and ratcheting the keen higher.

The man used his weight to keep her against the wall so his hands were free. One slipping to her thigh and pulling it up to his hip, fingers digging in through her sweats. The other pulled her t-shirt collar away from her neck so he could lick at her scent gland. The ones placed at the base of her neck were the ones bitten to form a bond. The scent filled oil they secreted was quickly lapped up. A growl joining the keen to create a perfect melody.

The strong omega tried to pull Bruce’s face away from her neck. One hand tangled in his hair while the other gripped his shoulder. “Your room,” she painted out. She could feel how wet she already was between her legs and wanted to show him the effect he was having on her.

Instead of answering his future mate, Bruce scooped her up into his arms. Her legs automatically wrapping around his hips to steady her substantial weight. His hands moved to cup her arse. Fingers digging into the covered flesh as his eyes locked with her’s. There was a fire she’d never seen before blazing back at her from sky blue eyes. Lust glazing them over while love shone deeper.

In all the trysts she’d had during her life, none had made her feel so wanted or attractive. None had gotten her so riled up that the lace of her bra was an annoyance as it rubbed at her peaked nipples. Her knickers were sticking to her, soaked through as they were with her slick. Bruce pulled her down so he could rub his erection against her. The hard length obvious proof of his attraction to her.

It felt like Jay blinked and they were in Bruce’s bedroom. The cavernous room soaked in his scent of ink and chocolate chip cookies. An underlying scent of blood and leather from his decades as the Bat. Her back met the soft but supportive mattress as Bruce laid her out. Almost as if she were something precious to be savoured.

Clothes were tossed aside. Hands exploring exposed skin. Skimming over scars. Scratching into sensitive spots.

Bruce mouthed at her neck. His teeth teasing her but never biting down. He wanted to wait; to savour their first time together without the haze of a fresh bond. He worked his way down her body.

Nipples stood firm, pointing out from the soft mounds of flesh. He took one in his mouth. Sucking hard and scraping with his teeth. The other one being pinched and pulled by his fingers. Soon enough the beauty below him was arching up. Moans unable to be contained behind her clenched teeth. Hand tangled in his hair as she held him to her nipple. He continued to play with them. Occasionally moving off her nipple to bite at her breast. Bruises getting left on the soft flesh. Marking her as his.

With a harsh bite to her nipple, Bruce watched as magic happened. Jay’s back arched into a severe angle. His name getting loudly moaned out as she began to shudder. He pulled off her nipple and watched as she came back down. The orgasm leaving her lax against the bed. He knew some omegas and women could orgasm with nipple play; he’d just never witnessed it. Even with his Brucie prowess. It was something beautiful to watch. Jay’s body sinking into the bed, their bed.

“Come on, _Alpha_ , show me what you’ve got.” Her voice wasn’t as strong as she’d probably want. Jay’s thighs fell open, her soaking cunt on view. Rarely had she felt how wet she was, usually having to rely on Roy or Kyle telling her and the slick, filthy sounds as they fingered her open.

The sight of his pack omega spread under him and so wet it was shining off her thighs made Bruce groan. He let his alpha instincts guide him. Diving down, Bruce licked the slick from her thighs. Her Assam and old book scent so strong he felt lightheaded. He laved the scars that littered the tanned skin, the stark white scars angering him. Each one proof _someone_ had harmed _his_ omega. Kisses were pressed against the keloid skin. Bites left to the unmarried skin between them.

Each time he moved higher to a new scar Jay shivered. A whine cutting through the thick atmosphere. The stench of sex already filling the air. When he reached his destination he wasted no time licking from her entrance to her clit. The folds opening to the wide muscle.

Bruce sucked on the engorged clit. Blood having swollen it due to her pumping heart. He shoved two fingers into her. His patience wearing thin and wanting to feel her wrapped around his cock. Even more so once he felt the heat of her, her muscles contracting around his fingers.

“Jay, so good for me baby girl,” Bruce whispered reverently. “So good for Alpha.” His lips brushing her folds with every word spoken.

The woman bucked against him. Her hands moving from where they’d been twisted in the sheets to his hair. Pulling the bigger man up so she could lick the taste of herself off his lips. “Fuck me. Claim me.” She growled, far lower than any stereotypical Western omega. “Prove to me I’m yours.” Her voice had gained a fierce strength. A conviction of the feelings finally being admitted between them reassuring her this was the right decision. She’d picked the right alpha for her. One who could best her, but would also give to her. One who would kneel at her feet for eternity if she so desired.

A sharp cry mixed with a deep moan as Bruce sheathed himself inside her. There would be a time to go slow. To learn each other’s bodies until they were memorised. Now was for proving to the omega that he was worthy of her. That he’d been made to fit her, to fill her, to worship at the alter of her body for as long as his heart beat.

Both felt like they were teenagers again. Neither lasting long as Bruce drilled his hot, hard cock into her. His knot catching more and more each time as it began to swell. Jay rolled her hips, shoving against Bruce’s hips and locking her legs around his waist. Clenching around him, Jay forced him into her. His knot swelling up as she came hard. Their bodies locking together as he rocked his hips in tiny increments as he shot inside her warmth.

As she’d dragged him into her tight, wet heat Bruce had bowed his head. His lips kissing the gland that would start their bond. When he caught inside her his mouth moved on a deep ingrained instinct. Teeth burying themselves around the swollen gland. Blood and oil bursting over his tongue. A fuzziness filled his head as the bond began to form. Only being completed once his omega forced his head to the side and returned the wound. The pair of them muttering the others designation as the bond formed. Their emotions flooding each other.

“My baby girl.” Bruce repeated over and over as he licked away the blood and up her neck. The blood on his lips leaving a red streak up to her lips where they once again met. Tasting themselves and each other with the iron tang from the blood. Both bite marks already sealing over thanks to the old magic involved in every bonding.

A few hours, and another round, later they were curled up in Bruce’s bed. His arms tight around her to keep her against his chest. Her head tucked into his neck.

“I am sorry Jay.” The woman stiffened and anxiety threaded through her scent. Bruce nuzzled her hair. A soft, rolling growl tried to soothe her. “I only mean because it took me this long to see you. I’ve been looking for my mate without seeing them right in front of me. I should have mated you the first time you came back to us. Or when you saved our Steph. So many times you’ve shown you’re this pack’s omega. That everyone, except Alfred and I, are pups to you. So, again, I’m so sorry it took this long.” He kissed her sweat-soaked curls. The white streak stubbornly stuck to her forehead as the tight curls of the black hair made its different texture and colour stand out more.

Jay huffed into his neck, giving the skin there a warning nip. “B, you really are clueless aren’t you.” She pushed herself up so they could look each other in the eyes. Holding his gaze cane much easier to her than it had when she’d first returned from the dead. “I _know_ you, ya Big Boob, if it isn’t emblazoned on a suit or part of a case you take an age to notice it. I knew you’d be the same with noticing me. This, us, it’s certainly been worth the wait.”

Many people view omegas as weak and easy to manipulate. These people hadn’t witnessed what the Wayne family had. They hadn’t seen the ruthlessness of an omega defending their pack. They hadn’t seen Mrs Wayne take down rich racists as deftly as she took down criminals at night. Her tongue as ruthless in its defence of the pack as her fists. Yes, many viewed them as weak, but not the Wayne’s. They saw the true power that lay beneath. They saw love. They saw home.


End file.
